Kim Possible: The Go Conspiracy
by Stormchaser90
Summary: Re-united, Team Go is back. But dark forces are at work and the team find themselves pursued by the mysterious mercenary Reven, whose mission is linked to their origin and a deadlier, ancient threat that can destroy the world. Sequel to Kim Possible: So The Vengeance.
1. Prologue: The Darkness on The Horizon

_Disclaimer. I do not own any character's from the Kim Possible franchise, I do this only for fun and honing my writing skills. The OC's Reven and Charles DeMontford were created by me so if anyone wishes to use them for their story then you have to ask for permission first._

_It's __**bigger**__, it's __**badder**__, it's __**back**__! _

_The second installment of the Darkest Legacy Trilogy is here for all KP and Team Go fan's enjoyment!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>53 Years Ago<strong>_

The infinite mysteries of the universe beheld many wonders in its continual expansion, throughout history the world of man gazed at the stars through their telescopes and launched deep space satellites into the known universe in the hopes of learning its secrets. What sights humanity had yet to discover fuelled the imaginations of scholars and philosopher's, theorising the billions of exotic worlds, lifeforms and phenomena to be discovered by mankind. In the small amount of the universe explored, humanity discovered new stars, planets, nebulas, comets, asteroids, sigularities and other unending wonders of all of creation.

Passing through the Sol solar system, a rainbow colored comet hurtled through the harsh absolute zero of space, leaving a long trail of multi-colored particles in its wake. The thousand year journey through space was nearly at an end when the gravitational pull of a local blue and green planet affected it's trajectory, pulling it in closer towards it's atmosphere. Upon hitting the protective ozone layer, a blast of searing white heat engulfed the comet as it tore through the sky.

**-KP-**

_Somewhere in the Nevada Desert_

A convoy of Jeeps drove through the quiet county roads, passing through land owned by industrialist Charles DeMontford, owner of DeMontford Technologies. The driver sat at the front, listening to the oldies on the radio station and humming along, while three bodyguards under DeMontford's pay sat in the back with the man himself. Being a owner of a powerful company, you tended to need a private army to keep you safe, especially if the technology being developed was of great importance.

Wearing a smart grey suit and reading a issue of The New York Times, the young man slicked brown hair and a handsome demeanor, living a bachelor lifestyle when he had the time to get away from the hectic workload. Currently he was on his way through land that was used to test new technology for operatives for the newly formed Global Justice, his closest friend William Director was second in command of the organisation, who would be arriving in a few days time to test out the new gadgets designed for field agents. One of the inventions that was still in it's prototype stage was a weaponised watch, designed to take the enemy off guard.

A thundering boom filled the skies and DeMontford glanced out the window of the Jeep, taking interest at the sight he saw in the night sky.

A blazing, rainbow colored comet hurtled down towards them, causing the driver to stop the vehicle in panic. The vehicle started to shake from the displacement of air, getting more violent as the comet got closer, causing the rest of the convoy to halt.

"What the..." DeMontford began, only for the roar to get louder before the comet slammed into the ground, two hundred metres from where they were. The explosion shook the Jeeps, shattering the glass and allowing dirt to get inside as they overturned from the shockwave of Earth which slammed into them, the screech of metal tearing as the cars flipped over before finally stopping.

DeMontford coughed violently from the cloud of dirt in the air, crawling out of the Jeep and surveying the damage. Several of his personal guard were helping other's out while several stood still, staring at the glow rock in the large crater not-to-far from them. Snapping his finger's impatiently DeMontford caught the slacker's attention.

"You guy's, take a geiger counter out and check that thing out," DeMontford snapped. "Found out if that thing is radioactive."

A group of four men nodded and began taking the equipment out of the Jeep. DeMontford made sure his men were well equiped for the unexpected, in case they encountered anything hazardous.

"Planning on using it for something?" One of his grunts asked, getting a chuckle from DeMontford.

"No, I think it might make a good addition to my private museam actually," DeMontford said, looking at the fallen comet. "I'm mean, just look at that thing."

Already the surrounding glow danced in the flames while the four men moved cautiously towards it.

_Never seen something like that glow before,_ DeMontford thought. _Magnificent, just magnificent._

The men checked the geiger readings and shook their head, amazed that the glow didn't give off any lethal radiation. As they turned to head back, the glow intensified and the energy suddenly shot out, balls of blue, purple, green and red energy slamming into each of the men and engulfing them in a aura. Screaming in agony, they collapsed to the ground while DeMontford was ushered to safety by his guard, watching in a mix of terror and interest as the men stopped moving, the energy heading back into the comet.

"What the hell was that?" One of the guards yelled, terror in his voice.

DeMontford broke free from the grip of his guards and ran to check on the fallen men, one of his bodyguards running past him to check on them first, placing his employer's safety first in case of more hazards. Looking at the comet, DeMontford saw the glow seemed to be weaker than before, fluctuating crazily in the flames. The guard felt for a pulse on all the fallen men, shaking his head with a heavy sigh.

"They're dead, sir," The man sighed. "Guess that stuff was too...WATCH OUT!"

Scrambling back from the comet, they gasped in surprise as a shimmering, transparent distortion left the comet, darting about in all directions.

"HIT THE DIRT!" The man yelled, crouching and evading the distortion as it flew past him. DeMontford tried to evade but stumbled on a loose rock, waving his arms frantically to fight for balance, unwittingly making himself a target. A searing pain slammed into him, thousands of images flashing before his eyes as he hit the ground, terror taking hold of him as he struggled to breath. Seeing what appeared to be his life flashing before his eyes, DeMontford struggled with every ounce of strength to continue living as the darkness of falling into unconciousness consumed him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>STORMCHASER90<strong>_

_**PRESENTS**_

_**THE SECOND STORY OF THE DARKEST LEGACY TRILOGY**_

_**KIM POSSIBLE: THE GO CONSPIRACY**_

_**-PROLOGUE-**_

_**THE DARKNESS ON THE HORIZON**_

* * *

><p><em>DeMontford Tower, Go City, Present Day<em>

"_Simulation loading_," A female voice said, coming out of the speakers in the large training room of the building. "_Team Go capture record remains at 26.27 seconds. Previous record at 27.11 seconds._"

The room began shifting as holographic shapes began to form, creating the interior of the Go Tower. Reven stood in the centre of the room with several mercenaries armed with stun rifles, watching as the holographic scenery of Go Tower finished forming as the five members of Team Go began to surround the mercenaries and their cybertronic leader. The machine was slim looking, like an gymnastic's athlete but the body had flexible coal colored metal plating, the faceplate was completely blank and smooth. No eyes, no nose, no mouth and no ears visible on the exterior made the mercenaries who worked with Reven feel terrified, wondering if such a cold hearted warrior did have a face then they wouldn't want to know what it looked like.

Some of the mercenaries didn't think Reven was human at all, just a prototype combat machine that seemed human but the truth behind the cybernetic mercenary was shrouded in secrecy.

All they knew was it was called Reven, always had been for the years they trained with it, all the numerous modifications and upgrades it received that changed its appearance over time. But one thing always remained the same. The evil inside it.

A rapid beeping filled the air as the countdown for the training simulation began to start.

"_Simulation comence_."

The mercenaries began to open fire at the Team Go holograms, each shot missing while Reven calculated the first target, heading towards the Hego hologram. As two mercenaries were thrown to the ground by Holo-Hego, Reven leapt high into the air and avoided Holo-Hego's attempt to catch the machanised warrior in mid air, slamming a electrified palm into his back as Reven landed cat-like behind him. The Hego hologram exploded into tiny holo-data fragments but Reven was already on the move, finding that the simulated Wego's duplicated and calculated the original's positions with haste, tagging them with energised hands and watching the Holo-Wego duplicates explode into similar fragments. The mercenaries stopped to look as Reven continued it's graceful attack, taking Holo-Mego down with ease before duelling the Shego hologram.

Avoiding the simulated plasma throws, Reven energised it's hands again before leaping into a springing cartwheel and bringing a talon like hand in a slashing motion across Holo-Shego's cheek, watching as the hologram screamed in simulated agony before Reven's right fore-arm morphed into an energy rifle barrel, swiftly blasting an electrified bolt into the holograms chest. Reven couldn't help but watch in enjoyment when the Holo-Shego exploded into millions of data fragments.

_Just what would fighting the real deal be like?_ Reven wondered, morphing the arm back into its normal form.

"_Simulation ceased, target's defeated in 25.71 seconds,_" The computer chimed."_New record saved._"

"_Computer, start the simulation again_," Reven said in a deep, distorted electronic voice, turning to look at the mercenaries in it's presence. "_The point of this training exercise is so you won't have to rely on me to often!_"

"Hey, we're trying our best here," A out of breath mercenary complained in a Bronx, New Yorker accent. "Beside's we been training for five hours without a break, we're absolutely exhausted!"

Reven glanced at the mercenary and made it's way over to him, the ultra-advanced vision systems showing his eyes dialating in terror as the merc gulped but firmly stood his ground as Reven stopped right before him. Glancing at the uniform he wore, Reven couldn't help noticing that he was a high ranking officer.

"_So you are in charge of this poor excuse of a team?_" Reven asked coldly.

"I am in charge of this _finely trained team_," The merc responded, spitting out the last part with venom. Letting his temper and pride get the better of him was a terrible mistake, his eyes widening in terror when he realised it was too late to take it back.

"_So you said you wanted a break, right_?" Reven asked with a dark chuckle, grasping the mans arm with a clawed hand and tightening it's vice-like grip until a sickening crack was audible. The other mercenaries flinched as their comrade cried out in agony, cradling his broken arm while Reven stood still, showing no sign of compassion at all as it watched him began to whimper.

"_Well...there...you...go,_" Reven said darkly, enjoying the satisfaction of getting to inflict pain.

Turning to look at the rest of them, Reven could see the fear in their eyes beneath it's blank face plate and took that as a good sign for further obediance.

"_Anyone __**else**__ want a break_?" Reven asked, it's claw like hands sparking out electrical energy.

The other mercenaries shook their heads and Reven nodded before turning it's face towards two mercenaries beside their injured comrade. "_Take him to the infirmary and get him fixed up, then clear his locker out. He won't be working here again._"

The mercenaries nodded and helped their friend out of the room while Reven began to pace back and forth in front of the other men. It noticed the second highest ranking officer and stopped before him, noticing the pure terror in his eyes.

"_Congratulations on your new...__**premotion**__,_" Reven said, using it's twisted sense of humor. "_I trust you won't dissapoint me like your predecessor._"

The man shook his head, terrified out of his mind, Reven took it a good sign. Anyone terrifed of Reven always obeyed, that terror came from witnessing what happened to people who claimed they weren't afraid, or to be blunt just plain stupid.

"_Good. Then let's go again._"

The machine moved back into the center of the room while the other mercenaries began to

"_Word of warning, if anyone foolishly ask's me for a break again it will not be their __**arm**__ I will snap in half. Is that __**clear**_?"

"Sir, yes sir!" The mercenaries yelled in a disciplined manner, ignoring their fatigue.

Reven nodded with respect, pleased at their loyalty. "_Good, now let's see if you can take them down without relying on my help...much. DeMontford wants this mission completed within the month._"

"_Simulation loading_," The female voice repeated from the speaker's, as the simulation began to reconstruct. Up above the training room, in the observation lounge sat Charles DeMontford, watching on his own as his mercenaries trained. Reven however was one of his favored, one of the more sleek and efficient mercenaries which he employed, or owned in this case. Sitting in his wheelchair, it was hard to imagine that a crippled old man had the ability to own such a formiddible private army in his twilight years, the master plan that his money funded for all those years was about to come to fruition. His ear twitched in the silent room as if he heard something and turned his head to look at someone, only his gaze to meet the dull, empty space of the observation room.

"Yes I agree, they're all an incompetent bunch...well, except for our Reven of course," Charles said with a chuckle, still staring into empty space. "Rest assured that Reven will complete the task given and capture Team Go. But it's going to be one hell of a party when it finally comes down to destroying them."

A cold laugh escaped from DeMontford, switching on a small television screen and bringing up footage of Team Go. He froze the image on the five of them, each showing their unique glow.

"Those super powered fools," He said to himself. "They got no idea what they have inside them."

**-KP-**

_Drakken's Rebuilt Lair, 5 miles east of Middleton_

Shego's head rested on her pillow, snuggling it while she dreamt pleasant dreams until the alarm clock awoke her with it's repetitive beep. Opening her emerald color eyes, Shego gave a weak snarl, a mix of tiredness and annoyance, igniting her hand and smashing the alarm to pieces.

"Zip it," She mumbled, curling up in warm, comfortable covers. "Girl needs her sleep here."

Letting out a soft contented sigh, Shego was about to fall fast asleep when a loud knock at the door awoke her. Brushing the hair from her eyes, she sat up in bed and grumbled with annoyance when she saw her bedroom door slowly open, Dr Drakken slowly opening the door and carefully carrying something in.

"Dr D...Drew, what is..." Shego began to say, noticing he held a tray in his hands, on top was a plate of freshly made blueberry pancakes and a mug of black coffee. A small smile formed on her lips when she realised what he done.

"I...uh...I guess I made it too early," Drakken said, apologetically. "I'll er...take back to the kitchen."

"No...no...leave it here," Shego said, smiling at him as she patted the bed, a signal for 'bring it on over'.

Bringing the meal over, Drakken gently placed the breakfast tray on her lap, nearly shaking it when she leaned forward and gently kissed him on the cheek. She couldn't help but giggle at the cute, dreamy smile that formed on his face.

"Thanks for the breakfast."

"Well, I still feel I...er...well I guess I'm still blaming myself for what I put you through," Drakken said, looking a little down. "Lying to you about my creation was bad enough but it nearly killing you and Possible...it still terrifies me."

"Drew, stop beating yourself up over it," Shego said softly, reaching out and holding his hand, gently squeezing it. "Okay so you made a stupid mistake, but both me and Kim are alright now. Well, Kim still has a few psych issues to deal with but I'll be helping her dealing with that Synthodrone issue. Still Kimmie came through in the end, she helped beat Diego...with a...with a little help from...Drake."

Drakken saw the sadness in her eyes, moving the tray aside and sitting beside her on her bed, wrapping a comforting arm around her. Feeling his warmth, she rested her head on his shoulder and felt a lot better.

"You still think of him, don't you?" Drakken said. It wasn't a question.

"Well...yeah, the guy was practically a clone of me...well, it's complicated but I wish he didn't sacrificed himself. I wanted it to be one of those 'beat the bad guy, get a new hero' type thing but I guess that will never happen," Shego said, wiping away tears that were starting to form. "Technically, a part of my died that day. Well...two parts actually, with Diego gone."

Drakken remembered that incident all too well, when Drake returned into his life not too long ago. The Synthodrone was like Eric, even programmed with parameters that recognised him as a brother, which led to his quest for revenge after learning Eric was 'killed' by Team Possible. Threatening Drakken for co-operation, he gave Drake an upgrade so he couldn't die like his brother did but his behaviour was erratic, due to his origins. He found out that the Moodulator he placed in Drake's positronic brain, the one connected to Shego had actually contained two split copies of her personality, her evil side that was altered but the other her uncorrupted good side. Drake then went on to carry out a plan it prepared to defeat Team Possible and avenge Eric's death.

Drakken could remember the pain it caused that day, with the evil personality injuring Shego and then stripping Stoppable and his pet of their powers before beating Kim just to the edge of death, attempting to strike the killing blow when she was down. Luckily the good split personality diverted his killing strike and caused him to flee, with Shego and Kim taken to recover while Drakken agreed with Global Justice to track Drake down and destroy him. But the Synthodrone, upon learning getting help from Dementor had begun making preparations of his evolution to Diego, a Diablo/Shego hybrid that had technology from Kim's battlesuit embedded in its armor. Capturing Dr Ann Possible to carry out the proceedure, Drake's dark side evolved into Diego while Team Possible, Drakken and Shego set off on a rescue mission and battled Diego, with Drakken losing his plant powers from an Non Lethal Bio-Weapon created by Dementor. The tide was turned when they found Drake's body intact and with Shego's uncorrupted good side inside.

Merging her patterns, her personality 'died' as it was re-written into a heroic version of Drake and he helped fight Diego, even going as far as to try killing Diego by sacrificing himself by buying them time when he set the lair onto a silent self-destruct, dying in the explosion. Diego barely survived but Kim, acting on anger was about to kill someone defenceless, until Drakken intervened and struck the killing blow instead. To prevent her hands from getting stained.

"That was a good thing you did Drew," Shego said, her head still resting on his shoulder. "Preventing Kim from making a mistake she would regret."

"Someone had to watch out for her," Drakken said, gently hugging Shego before getting up. "I...er...better finish packing. We got that trip today y'know."

"Wha...oh yeah, I nearly forgot...our trip to Go City...well Go Tower," Shego said, gently slapping a palm to her forehead. "You never seen Go Tower before, have ya?"

"Only on TV but I am looking forward to seeing it in person."

"I'll gets Wes and Wen to give you the full tour," Shego said.

"Who?"

"My brother's Wesley and Wendel, the Wego's," Shego sighed, realising she made a big mistake. "Shoot. I gave away their secret identities. Promise not to tell?"

"Promise," Drakken said, smiling. "So...erm...have you..uh..."

"Have I what?"

"Have you got a secret identity?" He asked, innocently.

Shego sighed and closed her eyes, mentally psyching herself up so she can tell the man she loved one of her closely guarded secrets.

"I'll probably need a drink later on after telling you my name," Shego breathed out.

"Which is?" Drakken asked.

"Sherry."

"Well we might have a bottle I been saving for Christmas," Drakken joked, a sly grin on his face as Shego burst out laughing, giving him a light punch on the arm.

"Oh man, you're good! Okay, I give you props on the humor and normally making a joke about my name is begging for trouble but I'm gonna let that one slide."

Upon saying that she kissed him again on the cheek, while he gave her a quick gentle affectionate squeeze before getting up and placing the tray back on her lap so she could enjoy her breakfast.

"Dr D? You want to hear my full name?" Shego asked suddenly. "Since I already know your full name that is and you know my first name, you wanna hear the rest?"

"Well I am a little...curious, Sherry," Drakken said. "So...er...what's the rest?"

"My full name is Sherry Erin Gover," Shego said admittingly. "So you now know why I prefer Shego. It's more...intimidating."

"Well I prefer Shego too, but Sherry sounds so cute, at least it's not embarrassing," Drakken said. "You didn't have to grow up with the name Drew Theodore P. Lipsky."

Shego smirked while Drakken left her to eat her breakfast, considering herself lucky that a woman like her got a man like him. Drakken went down to his private quarter's to finish packing while passing by three new decorations on the corridor wall, three plaques with Drakken and Shego's names, the third one belonging to the late Drake Synthodrone #902. A smile smile turned to a sigh, patting the plaque gently with great respect before continuing to his room.

**-KP-**

At a secret, underground location in Middleton was one of the many bases for the organisation Global Justice. Ron and Rufus sat outside the office's for the psycho-analysist while Kim was inside. Leaning back on the leather seat, Ron waited while Kim discussed what was on her mind. Watching agents going past, he noticed a familiar face that he and Kim would never forget heading towards him, Agent Will Du. The young agent was dressed in his usual attire and had a what appeared to be a bandage over his head.

"Stoppable, what are you doing here?" Will asked, surprised to see him there.

"Kim's got some issues to work out, after what happened and everything," Ron said, noticing the bandage on Will's head. "Uh, so what's with the bandage?"

"That...was a little 'accident' I was in," Will said, remembering the dogfight he was in against Drake. "The enemy...uh...got a lucky hit during an aerial battle. So you said Possible has some _emotional_ issues?"

"Yeah, well she's still doing the hero thing but we're taking it nice and easy. Y'know like helping old ladies cross the street or getting cat's out of a tree, stuff like that. Just so we can work our way back up to supervillains and more serious stuff."

"I see...well, I hope she regains her focus soon," Will said. "I must say I was impressed with the way both you and Possible handled the Synthodrone incident, for a bunch of ama...er...professionals that is."

"Woah, hold on there," Ron said, a sly smirk form in on face. "Is that a compliment I'm hearing from you?"

"Yes...well, ahem, Dr Director insisted I be more...open minded to your abilities," Will said, giving a reluctant look of respect. "Erm...I have a few things to carry out now. Give my best to Miss Possible."

As Agent Du left to continue his duties, Ron and Rufus couldn't prevent themselves from smirking at his reluctant respect before breaking out into fits of giggle's once he was out of earshot.

"Oh man, that was priceless," Ron laughed. "Kim would love to hear this once she's done."

On the other side of the door, in a room that was designed to make stressed agents comfortable. Kim lay on brown leather couch, hands on her lap while dressed in light blue hooded sweater and navy cargo pants. A woman the same age as her mother, with long brown hair wore a smart suit and held a clipboard with the Global Justice insignia on the back. With her eye's closed, Kim felt her body relax while the woman spoke.

"So how are you feeling right now Kimberly?" The woman asked.

"Right now I feel fine," Kim said, eyes still remaining closed. "I don't feel as scared as I was a few days ago."

"That's good," The woman said, making a few notes. "Now, I want you to tell me how you felt after the incident at the Smarty Party."

Kim felt her lower lip tremble but she fought to keep it still. Taking in a deep breath, she spoke.

"I felt...numb at first," Kim said, her voice a little shaken. "Then after a while, when the sitch just sank in it felt like my soul was shattered."

"According to report's, you had a few nightmare's after the incident. Would you care to talk about it?"

"I..I still remember those dreams," Kim sighed, feeling her body starting to tense up. "I dreamt I was fighting Drake, well back when the evil personality was in his body at the time. In my dream he...he hurt me just like he did, every punch and kick was excruciating for me. Then..then at the end...just as he threw that final punch, it was different because I knew he was going to kill me and when it connected with my head...I ended up waking up in a cold sweat."

"So you dreamt of him killing you?" The woman asked, writing it down on her notes. "How did you feel after that?"

She felt tears starting to form when those feelings came back, fighting desperately to keep her voice steady.

"I felt completely terrified out of my mind," Kim barely managed to say as she began to cry, wiping tears from her eyes. "I..I'm sorry, I tried not to cry and..."

"Don't keep your emotions bottled up Kimberly, it's not healthy for you. You can go ahead and cry if you want, it's perfectly natural after such a traumatic event."

Kim opened her eyes and saw the woman was holding a box of tissues out towards her, taking one and drying her eyes as her tears fell.

"Thanks," Kim said, smiling a little. "I felt scared after those few days, I had this terrifying thought that he was going to come over to my place and finish the job. I even had a halucination of him and that turned out to be one of my closest friends."

The woman looked at her notes and nodded her head. "Yes, the incident with the girl. Monique, isn't it?"

"Yeah. When I opened the door I saw him standing there, smiling in a cruel way but it was really Monique after she came back from Florida. I must have been going crazy at the time."

"It was a perfectly normal response, it was just your mind working the trauma out," The woman said. "Now onto the more important part of this examination. I want you to tell me your thoughts when you fought Diego."

Kim twitched a little as she remembered that day, taking in a deep breath. "Is this going to remain confidential?"

"Yes, of course. You can speak whatever is on your mind."

"To be honest, at the time I wanted to first save mom from him, because I felt that GJ wouldn't be able to mount a sucessful rescue," Kim said, her voice starting to sound a little hostile. "But when I saw him try to kill her...when I pushed her to safety, something inside me wanted him to make him pay for what he did. I...I wanted to hurt him like he did to me...no...actually...I wanted to destroy him, nice and slow...and enjoy every last second of it."

The woman looked at Kim in a surprised manner before making another note, speaking again in a slightly shaky voice. "So..ahem...how did you feel after that?"

"Ashamed and disgusted with myself," Kim said, sighing softly. "I..I never imagined I had it in me to actually give into my anger and attempt to do something that dark. Heck, Diego technically had human brain patterns, so in general it made him a sentient lifeform, and well...I never imagined my anger could drive me to try and kill someone. It...got me thinking about a few things."

"Thinking about what?" The woman asked.

Kim was silent for a moment before she finally spoke, her voice quivering. "Thinking that...I might not truely be the hero the world sees me as," Kim said, looking the woman in the eye. "I guess you could say I'm still afraid but not of Diego. I..I'm now more afraid...of myself."

**-KP-**

After finishing her breakfast and draining the last remaining coffee out of the mug, Shego enjoyed sitting in bed for a few more hours before getting out and putting on a clean black robe over her green & black night clothes. Easing her feet into a pair of warm slippers, she picked the tray up and carried it out of the room, heading to the kitchen. The lair seemed quite without the morning duties of Drakken's henchmen, although he did offer to keep them on as the production crew for his radio show, once he got funding for it of course.

Heading into the kitchen, the automated cleaning arms reached down picked the tray up from Shego's hands, taking it to the sink to be washed. Wanting to freshen up before heading back to Go City, went back to her bedroom and picked out a spare jumpsuit from her wardrobe before going to the bathroom for a shower. After spending a good fifteen minutes under the warm falling water, Shego left the bathroom dressed in her jumpsuit while towelling her hair dry. Heading into the communications center, she thought about calling Kim to invite her and Ron over to Go Tower, spend some time together while Shego eased back into returning to the team.

Sitting down at a computer with a built-in webcam and punching up the frequency for the Kimmunicator, she contacted Kim. After waiting for a few seconds the blank screen was replaced with Kim and Ron's faces, Rufus popping up as well and giving a little wave to which Shego responded in kind.

"Shego, what's the sitch?" Kim asked, a little surprised by the call.

"Meh, just calling to see how ya holding up," Shego answered. "You seen the GJ shrink yet?"

"I talked over a few things on my mind and I feel a lot better. No more being too scared to go outside, ever since...Diego was destroyed I feel a lot better knowing he's gone," Kim said, suddenly looking a little uncomfortable. "Did that make me sound bad?"

"No it didn't...it's perfectly normal to think that. The thing was too dangerous to be allowed to continue existing and it wasn't you that finished the guy off...Dr D saw to that for ya."

"I know...if it wasn't for Drakken then I would have made the biggest mistake of my life," Kim said, still looking uncomfortable. "I feel like I owe him...big time."

"You don't owe him anything, that was him paying back what he owed you," Shego said. "You saved his life, he saved your rep. Simple as that. But that is not the reason I am calling you guy's."

"Really? So what's up Sheeg?" Ron asked, getting a mock scowl from Shego.

"Wanna hang out at Go Tower with me and Dr D? Considering what we been through and all, I think it would be a great idea to unwind while we celebrate my return to the team."

"Sounds great," Kim said. "It'll be great to see your brother's again and it's the perfect opportunity to give you a little gift for you to use."

"What gift?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," Kim answered in a sing song voice. "So when do you want us there? We can be there tomorrow if you want."

"Tomorrow sounds fine to me. I'll see you guy's later, okay. Later, Princess."

"Bye Shego," Kim and Ron said in unision, before Kim smirked quickly. "JINX! You owe me a soda Ron!"

"Aw man, no fai..."

Shego cut them off, rolling her eyes before bursting into peals of laughter as she went to find Drakken. When she found him, he had already packed his suitcase and was ready to travel.

"So we're going via that gift GJ gave you to Go City?" Drakken asked, while Shego nodded slyly. "Er...wouldn't it be nice if we went via commercial flight?"

"Sure it would be nice...but incredibly boring," Shego answered, taking his hand in hers and heading to the hanger bay. The _gift _Global Justice gave Shego for her efforts in stopping the Synthodrone threat was a brand new fighter jet that was painted in her colors. The cockpit was big enough for two people, ideal for her and Drakken to travel to sudden romantic getaways if the need arised. With her luggage already pre-packed, she placed his suitcase in the baggage compartment before motioning for him to get in the back seat. Climbing into the jet, Drakken put on a flight helmet while Shego did the same, clambering into the pilot's seat. Flipping various switches in the jet, the engines fired into life while the hanger doors opened, a surge of adrenaline coursing through Shego's veins.

"Buckle up Dr D, you're gonna love this," Shego said, a smirk on her face.

"I'm...not too sure about this," Drakken gulped, tensing up in the passenger seat.

"Relax...this thing is perfectly safe."

Putting the jet into full throttle, Drakken cried out in surprise when the jet rocketed out of the hanger and blasted off into the sky, on a direct course for Go City.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-SC90'S Chapter Follow Up-<strong>_

So, sequel time already then. I know I said I would release this in May 22nd...well gotcha folks! That _false_ release date was actually a joke date I set up, this sequel was planned to have been released on my birthday! (It was my sort of twisted coded message for "Y'know what, I _MAY_ actually just go ahead and publish this on my _22nd _as previously planned.") Yep, that's right...I am officially 22 years old today.

So yeah I hoped you enjoyed the prologue for the second part of the trilogy. This fanfic is going to be looking at an enemy that is going to be far more dangerous than previous OC's Drake Synthodrone #902 and Diego the Diablo (of course, they're killed off). So now this fanfic is introducing the cybernetic mercenary Reven and scientist/businessman Charles DeMontford. There's been a lot of mystery around these characters and their connection to Team Go, well it will be revealed in time. All I can tell you is once Team Go re-unite, it is going to get tense.

Now I want to thank you guy's and gal's for reading this fanfic, please leave a review if you want, I would appreciate it. Thanks to Resisting the Borg and CajunBear73 for reviewing the epilogue of So The Vengeance. Also set up a new poll, this time it is not going to be a blind poll, you can see the on going results so feel free to vote on it, it'll be up until the end of April.

Hope you enjoy reading this fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Until next time folks.


	2. Chapter 1: Coming Home

_Disclaimer. I do not own any character's from the Kim Possible franchise, I do this only for fun and honing my writing skills. The OC's Reven and Charles DeMontford were created by me so if anyone wishes to use them for their story then you have to ask for permission first._

_Sorry for the long wait, I'll explain everything in my chapter follow up for the reason this was delayed. Also look out for references to future Shego of Team Go villains, after all Electronique, Aviarius and The Mathter weren't the only they must have fought. Until then just sit back and enjoy the chapter. Also I have references to an earlier fic, The Road Not Taken._

_Anonymous reviews have now been enabled. Feel free to leave a review, I'd love the feedback and I'll be sure to thank you in the next chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter I-<strong>

**Coming Home**

_35,000 km above Go City, Present Day_

In the cold, harsh vacuum of space, a small spy satellite with the words 'DeMontford Communications' hung in geostationary orbit above Go City. While relaying civilian communications, a powerful video camera zoomed in on a tiny aircraft, colored green and black, on a direct approach to Go City. The captured footage then was sent down to a private receiver station in DeMontford Towers on a encrypted channel, which was then broadcasted on a wide-screen television in DeMontford's private office.

**-KP-**

_DeMontford Towers, Go City_

DeMontford smiled as the small fighter craft made it's way towards Go City, watching as the picture enlarged and shown the young green skinned female pilot and the older blue-skinned passenger in the rear seat. Beside him, his right hand mercenary Reven watched as well, none too pleased about what was happening.

"_Drakken's arrival is an annoyance,_" Reven said, shaking it's head. "_But from the videos we have seen, he's harmless._"

"More than harmless, he's a complete idiot," DeMontford said, chuckling a little. "Don't know why he thought he could take over the world."

Manipulating the controls on his motorised chair, DeMontford made his way over to the large windows of his office, looking at the view of Go City before him. Reven stood beside him on his right hand side, ever faithful and protective of him.

"_Is the converter ready_?" Reven asked.

"It will be in a few days time hopefully. But it may require a few weeks of testing before it can be used on Team Go."

"_So they get to live on for a little while longer_?_ Lucky them._"

"Let her have a little time with her brother's," DeMontford chuckled. "Nothing's more important than spending time with family. Now that I mentioned it, I believe you been practising long enough. I feel I have been pushing you too hard in those training exercises."

"_What has brought all this up then_?" Reven asked, a little puzzled before noticing a small picture frame lying face down at his desk. Propping it up, the mencernary saw a younger DeMontford with his arm around a young, beautiful blond haired woman in her mid twenties, wearing a white lab coat. The name tag on her coat read 'Karen'. Gently setting the photo down, Reven gently placed a hand over DeMontford's and knelt next to him, thinking back to the day the accident happened.

"_You're right, the other mercenaries do deserve a break,"_ Reven said. "_And I can spend some more time with you...father._"

_5 miles west of Go City, Present Day_

The engines roared as the small fighter tore across the clear skies, nearing its approach to Go City. Skillfully manipulating the controls, Shego made the necessary adjustments during flight while a nervous Drakken sat in the back passenger seat. The young woman noticed how unsettled he looked and sighed, placing the jet on auto-pilot.

"Okay there?" Shego asked.

"Wha...oh er...yeah, just a little nervous...that's all," Drakken said, chuckling weakly. "I was just thinking how your brothers took that little mishap with the broadcast a few days ago."

"They took it fine...except for Hego that is," Shego answered.

"Hego...Hego...er...is he the one that shrinks?"

"The one with super strength," Shego corrected.

"Ah...I see, "Drakken said, twiddling his thumbs while even more nervous about how a man with super strength would react to their relationship. "So...er...how did he take it?"

"He seemed pretty steamed," Shego said, hiding her smirk.

"WHAT!"

"Kidding!" Shego sniggered. "Nah, he fainted when he saw the broadcast."

"Sheego!" Drakken whined, crossing his arms. "That wasn't funny, you really had me worried there!"

"Sorry Dr D," Shego said, still giggling. "Oh c'mon, you gotta admit it was a little funny and you look a little cute when teased."

Drakken chuckled a little and smiled, Shego's humor was one of the things he loved about her.

"A little cute?" He asked, watching her smile in the cockpits window reflection.

"Okay, maybe more than a little," Shego said coyly. "Well we're almost there, just hang on."

**-KP-**

_Go Tower's, Go City_

Hego sat in his chair at the meeting room table, busy reading the magazine article on Shego and Drakken, whose brief accidental video broadcast made them become the hottest piece of gossip for both hero and villain magazines. Mego was in the kitchen, making a fresh pot of coffee while the twins watched T.V. on the giant screen. A re-run of a classic episode of The Fearless Ferret was interrupted by the proximity alarm, causing everyone to jump to attention.

"What the heck?" Hego said, pressing a few buttons at a computer console and watching the screen change to a video of a fighter jet approaching the tower. "It's...it's Shego. She's here!"

Breaking into a run, the rest of the team followed closely as Hego made his way to the top of the tower's, towards the landing pad on the roof.

On the roof of the tower's, Shego's brother's watched as the jet began to slow, firing its vertical thrusters to keep it in the air before making a vertical landing. As the whine of the engine died down, the cockpit opened up as Shego unclipped the safety harness, climbing out of the jet and smiling at her brothers.

"Hey guy's, you missed me?" Shego said, embracing the twins as the rushed to hug her. "I take that as a 'yes' then."

"Glad to have you back sis," Mego said, heading over to his sister and giving her a hug.

"Nice to be back."

Noticing her older brother there, she made her way over to him and smiled.

"Listen, I know that I haven't been the best sister in the whole world but...I would like to try make ammends...okay?"

"Sis, we're not mad at you," Hego said. "But what was important to us was that letter you sent us after you left. Remember?"

Shego nodded, remembering her note she sent to her brothers shortly after she left, explaining her reasons.

"Yeah, I remember."

"What I thought was the most important was that despite our differences, you still loved us no matter what and that you would one day see us again," Hego said, reaching out and hugging his little sister. "Welcome back sis. It's so good to have you with us again."

Shego smiled again and hugged Hego back, fighting back some tears that were threatening to fall.

"Thanks bro," Shego said, breaking the hug. "Anyway it's been a long flight and I desperately need a coffee."

"Already made sis," One of the Wego's said. "It's in the kitchen."

"Thanks guy's."

A loud thump made them turn around, watching as a dazed Drakken sprawled on the floor, dazed from accidentally falling out the jet. Rolling her eyes, Shego helped up her staggering former boss and current boyfriend up on his feet and led him inside.

**-KP-**

_53 Years Ago_

_DeMontford Industries, Nevada Facility_

"Looks like he's coming around," A distorted voice said in the darkness.

DeMontford opened his eyes, his blurred vision clearing while his head span, trying to figure out what happened before remembering the rainbow comet. Sitting up in bed, he let out a groan as he clasped his head. He found himself in a hospital room, a doctor and two guards were in the room, staring at DeMontford.

"How're you feeling?" A doctor asked.

"Fine, next silly question," DeMontford joked weakly, getting a chuckle from the doctor and the guards. "What happened to the comet?"

"It's been taken to a secure lab," The Doctor explained. "Classed as a level 1 bio threat for the deaths of those four guards."

"How did they die?"

"Not so sure, we're still performing the tests but we'll learn soon enough. Right now, you should seriously get some rest."

"What was that stuff that hit me?" DeMontford asked. "Is it dangerous?"

"It wasn't radioactive, we're not sure what it was but it knocked you out for a good ten hours or so and must have dissapated when it hit you. For the moment, I recommend you try and rest. I'll check up on you in an hour."

Lying back down on the bed, DeMontford closed his eyes while the doctor and the guards left the room, resting from his accident. It was only after a few minutes that he heard the unexpected, something that sounded like a voice was coming from over a great distance.

"_Dargh vyrlll frggd grysan_?" A voice said, deep and gruff in a unknown dialect.

"What the...," DeMontford said to himself, looking around the room.

All he saw was an empty room, nothing but medical equipment, cupboards with supplies in them and his bedside table right next to the bed he was lying on. Closing his eyes, he tried to get some rest until it happened again.

"_DARGH VRYLLL FRGGD GRYSAN?_" It said, more agressive like and closer. It was as if the voice was frustrated.

"WHO'S THERE?" DeMontford snapped, looking around the room. "WHO'S TALKING?"

"_Vyrlll ejj frggd grysan_," The voice said, coming from inside his head. "_Vyrlli xllfmr atqeqg nirrl._"

Suddenly a horrific sensation formed in his head, like something digging into his very mind, flashes of all his lifelong memories being relived all at once. The pain too much, DeMontford felt darkness envelope him again as he lost conciousness again.

**-KP-**

_Present Day_

The day went well for Shego and her family, giving Drakken a tour of Go Tower's and showing him the various facilities they had there. Throughout the day it was very peaceful, although Shego noticed that all her brother's except Hego were making conversation with Drakken, her woman's intuition telling her that he was not entirely comfortable with them dating. A few more hours passed and after having a family dinner, she went into the kitchen when Hego started clearing the dining table and took the dishes to the dishwasher. As he finished closing the machine, he noticed Shego standing there and sighed, knowing what the conversation they were going to have was about.

"Hey bro," Shego said. "You got something on your mind?"

"Oh no, just a little tired that's all," Hego lied. "It's been a big day, after all you have come home and..."

"Bro, if you're uncomfortable with me...dating Drew then just say it. Don't keep it in."

"Well...well it's just, he's old enough to be our dad."

"Hego, when I was 12 he must have been 23 or something, but I can see why you're uncomfortable. It's the 16 year age gap, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Hego said admittingly. "I alway's thought that you would, well, date someone who was at least a few years older...or younger."

"Hey, I would never date someone younger, I'm no cradle snatcher," Shego joked. "But listen, in all honesty, I have never been happier. He's really a great guy, he may have a few flaws but that's what I love about him."

Hego looked at his sister, seeing that she did seem more fulfilled in life and smiled at her, bringing her in for a hug.

"Well then, whatever makes you happy, makes me happy," Hego said. "And I suppose I could get to know him better, I mean the twins have taken a shine to him."

"Thanks bro," Shego said, kissing him on the cheek. "You're the best. Now I better get some rest, it's been a tiring day."

Heading out the kitchen, Shego made her way to her room to get some sleep while Hego sighed, still feeling uncomfortable about his sister and Drakken. Shego went down the living quarter's hallway, seeing Drakken heading to one of the guest rooms prepared for him. Tenderly kissing each other goodnight, they went to their rooms to rest. As Shego went into her old bedroom, memories of her hero years came flooding back to her, looking at the wall with newspaper clippings of Shego and her brother's exploits, taking on villains such as Electronique, Aviarius, The Mathter, Madator, Springboots Jack and many more.

Heading over to her bed, she remembered something she kept under her pillow and hoped it was still there. Lifting it up carefully, Shego smiled when she saw a photograph still lying there, a photo of herself with her brothers and her parents. Picking it up she looked at her mother, back when she was several months pregnant with the twins while holding a two year old Shego in her arms. In that photo, she saw her father with his arm around her mother, smiling while his other arm was around her brothers, younger versions of Hego and Mego.

Getting up off the bed and heading to her dressing mirror, Shego looked at her reflection and then back at the photograph, amazed at how much she looked exactly like her mother. Heading back to her bed she took a final look at the photo before she kissed it gently, placing it under her pillow before changing into her night clothes and getting into bed, falling asleep almost imediately.

**-KP-**

_Middleton, The Possible Home_

Kim came out of the bathroom, all cleaned up after taking a shower and got ready for bed, hoping to get a good night's sleep before leaving the house to visit Shego and her brothers at Go City. Flexing her hand, she was amazed at how quickly it healed during her duel with Diego, remembering the searing pain of the bones breaking when she punched his solid armor in a blind rage. The serum GJ gave her to boost her healing factor really did wonders for her. Shaking the memory of that incident from her mind, she focused her thoughts on pleasant ones, wanting to have a good night's sleep. Climbing into bed, she thought about what it would be like visiting Shego and her family, wondering how they were going to be spending their time together.

She knew that she would get on well with Shego, remembering how they connected as friends since the incident in which Shego became Miss Go, changing how Kim saw Shego as a person. Despite her being a villain at the time, Shego had a lot in common with Kim and Kim admittingly told Ron that she thought of Shego like a 'big sister', one that she would have liked to have in the family. While recovering at home from the attack, when Shego visited Kim and while talking Shego revealed in her past an event that was similar to one Kim faced, battling an opponent that left her spirit broken. Kim felt sorry for Shego, since she was fifteen when she faced a malfunctioning prototype weapon of GJ's that severely injured her and nearly killed her, having to be revived by a young Betty Director after it was destroyed by Hego.

With some common ground, Kim realised that Shego must have become a stronger willed woman since the incident and that one day Kim will become a stronger woman than before. Pulling up Pandaroo close and hugging it tightly, Kim tried to clear her mind but her visit to the GJ psychiatrist came back to her, bringing back fears that she might actually hurt a criminal or cross the line and do more than hurt them. Trembling slightly, she sat up in bed and took several deep breaths, getting out of bed and heading over to her desk. Sitting down in front her mirror, she took a good hard look at herself, thinking back to her missions before the incident with Diego and the synthodrones.

Remembering her past missions, the feelings of satisfaction she got from saving a life, putting a criminal away and being recognised as a positive role model was what she focused on. Feeling the sense of good wash over her, Kim felt better, constantly reassuring herself.

_Okay so I was about to strike a defenseless living machine in cold blood, but I wouldn't have gone through with it...would I? I mean, if Drakken didn't destroy Diego for me I still would'nt have struck him...right? _Kim thought, unsure of the answer. _I don't get it. I should know if I was about to strike him or not. Why can't I know the answer?_

Getting up and picking up her cell phone, she phoned Ron and waited for a few moments before he answered.

"_KP_?" He asked, sounding a little tired. "_You okay_?"

"Not really," Kim said. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"_Yeah, but it doesn't matter. So can't sleep_?"

"Got that right," Kim sighed, getting into bed. "I been thinking about what happened recently and what might have happened if Drakken...if he..."

"_If he never destroyed Diego, right_?" Ron guessed. "_Listen, I know things got a little out of hand and you lost you temper but I know you would never have struck the killing blow. It's not your style KP, you know that._"

"Well I'm just...struggling to accept that," Kim said. "I just can't help but question myself."

"_Kim, you're a kind, gentle woman,_" Ron said gently. "_Sure you lost your temper but everyone does that, it doesn't make you a bad person. You're still the same sweet, caring woman I fell in love with._"

"And you're the same wise, intelligent man I fell in love with," Kim said, smiling.

"_Don't forget good looking,_" Ron joked, causing Kim to giggle. "_Right, feeling better KP_?"

"Sure do. Thanks Ron...for everything."

"_Anytime KP, now try and get some rest. We got a long trip to Go City tomorrow._"

"I will," Kim said, yawning a little. "Goodnight Ron, I love you. Oh, and say goodnight to Rufus for me."

"_I'll do that,_" Ron said. "_Love you too KP, goodnight_."

Hanging up the phone and feeling better for the talk, Kim snuggled up in bed while tightly clutching Pandaroo and fell fast asleep.

**-KP-**

_DeMontford Industries Observatory, Go City_

Situated in the forest, the large cylindrical building that had a slow, rotating domed roof with a giant telescope protuding from the top was fairly silent. Only the steady hum of the computer equipment inside and the gentle whirring of the giant telescope filled the air. Suddenly a computer screen flickered to life, lines of data appearing before a sleeping technician, stirring from his sleep by the flashing light. Rubbing his eyes wearily, he glanced at the screen, his vision clearing before seeing the data. Snapping to attention, he typed in a command for the telescope as he watched it rotate to its new position and an image of what it was aimed at appeared on the screen.

"What the..." He whispered to himself, stunned at what he was seeing.

Following his orders by DeMontford himself, he picked up the phone and called his superior.

**-KP-**

_DeMontford Tower's, Go City_

Sitting at his desk, DeMontford was watching the news on his large flat screen T.V. while Reven stood at his side when the phone rang. Picking it up casually, the sound of the television was muted automatically when DeMontford answered the phone.

"What is it?" He asked.

"_Sir, a telescope in Nevada has detected something that you requested be reported,_" A voice said. "_A comet, sir._"

"A comet?" DeMontford asked, sounding surprised. "Has a nearby observatory got it in their sights?"

"_The observatory in Go City has it in their sights,_" The voice replied. "_Do you want the image feed sent to your office_?"

"Yes, yes, send it now."

"_Putting it through now sir._"

The television screen flickered as the image of what the Go City observatory's telescope saw appeared, a comet on a direct course for Earth. Small in size and not large enough for a cataclysmic impact. What worried him was it was surrounded by a transparent distortion, similar to one he encountered many years ago. According to the sensor readings it would crash somewhere in the Go City Forest Reserve.

"_What is it_?" Reven asked, noticing DeMontford was in very deep thought before he opened his eyes again.

"You're right," DeMontford said to himself, not happy at all with what he was seeing. "Our mission just got complicated."

"_What...is...it_?" Reven asked again, this time more sternly.

DeMontford glanced at Reven, a expression of total seriousness on his face, only saying a single word that summed up the situation.

"Trouble."

* * *

><p><strong>SC90'S Chapter Follow Up<strong>

Another chapter up for this story, hope you liked it. Now I suppose an explanation is due for why it took so long. University work got to me and it began affecting my performance in studying, a visit to the doctor's had helped since symptoms of Clinical Depression were starting to surface again and I been placed on medication to help me calm myself down. Since I was focusing more on University work I didn't have much time for this site so I guess I got a bit of reading to catch up on. So that was it, the reason I didn't post any updates for a month or read any stories here.

Also to help clear my head I managed to post up a new KP story, a crossover titled Rufus & Clank, a Kim Possible/Ratchet & Clank crossover. So if you want a comical story then feel free to check it out. I had to fix a big error on that, mispelt Captain Qwark's name, due to me watching Star Trek: DS9 while originally fixing that chapter up. I also have a few new ideas for some stories later on down the line, one of the still forming ideas is one with Kim parents that will be aimed directly at adults who are fans of the show, so look out for that on the horizon. Well feel free to leave a review if you wish, I'll have the next chapter posted hopefully in a week's time. SC90


	3. Chapter 2: The Dinner Sitch

_Disclaimer. I do not own any character's from the Kim Possible franchise, I do this only for fun and honing my writing skills. The OC's Reven and Charles DeMontford were created by me so if anyone wishes to use them for their story then you have to ask for permission first._

_Bit of references to other stories I wrote, hope you all enjoy folks!_

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter II-<strong>

**The Dinner Sitch**

_53 Years Ago_

_DeMontford Industries, Nevada Facility_

Two weeks had passed since the comet crashed and DeMontford was released with a clean bill of health, the next fortnight was spent in meetings, golf games and expensive dinner parties. He never told the doctor's about the voice or the searing pain, knowing that it would keep him from his work and chalked it up to stress but still felt different, like his brain was charged with power. It was only until after another board meeting that he heard the voice again while sitting in his office, only this time, it was not in the same mysterious language he heard before.

"_DeMontford,_" It whispered to him in a cruel voice. "_I know you can hear me._"

Jumping out of his office chair in surprise, he glanced around the room, picking up a fountain pen as a poor makeshift weapon. All he could see were the framed photographs of himself with his most trusted staff, cabinets crammed with classified files and hanging wall plants to decorate the room. Despite being alone in his office, he could hear a sinister chuckle coming not around him but from inside his head.

"_Fool, do you really think a primitive writing tool can hurt me_?" The voice said darkly. "_Now pay attention human, for time is a luxury I do not have and neither do you._"

"Who are you?" DeMontford asked, lowering his pen, realising it to be futile. "Are you that 'force' that hit me?"

"_To answer your first question_, _I am known as Xyvrox. To answer your next question, yes I was that force. As for hitting you, I had to perform a bonding to survive after being stuck in that crude prison for all those eons_!"

"Prison?" DeMontford gulped, a little more nervous. "What are you, some sort of criminal?"

"_If my only crime was being a revolutionary to my people then yes, I suppose you can call me that_!" Xyvrox said harshly. "_They were fools_! _Questioning my ethics and trapping me in that lump of rock for my work_!"

"Wait a minute...how come you're speaking English? Before you were speaking that...gibberish," DeMontford said, wondering if he accidentally insulted a potentially dangerous being.

Xyvrox laughed, chuckling at what DeMontford said. The human was brave, but he still didn't fully understand the situation.

"_Yes, before I asked you if you spoke the Grysan language but a being of your...limited intellect could never comprehend it. I should have known first time round but I was weakened since the crash, just barely alive. The bonding not only helped me survive and recover but allowed me to study all your life memories and the intellect you achieved, giving me an understanding of your primitive common tongue known as 'English,' as well as your culture and customs._"

"So you're an alien?"

"_You finally got round to that, yes I am an alien, rather exciting isn't it_?" Xyvrox said. "_Ah, but I can sense your thoughts. I know you want to learn much from me, so you can gain financial superiority over those who threaten your company, your personal empire. You seek power, great power, power beyond your wildest dreams. Well, I can offer it to you._"

DeMontford listened to Xyvrox, knowing it was right. He did seek power, unique power to allow him to become one of the most powerful men, no not one, **the** most powerful man in the world. With a being from another world talking to him and a part of him, DeMontford had a chance to learn so much from the mysterious Xyvrox.

"So just what sort of power can you offer me?" DeMontford asked, heading to his whiskey cabinet and pouring himself a strong drink. "You got my attention."

"_The comet is the key. Ah, the comet_!_ I saw the energy escape before me, then I heard the wonderful screams of terror and pain._"

"It came into contact with four of my men but they died instantly before it went back to the comet," DeMontford said, taking a sip from his glass. "Just what the hell is that stuff exactly?"

"_That 'stuff' as you put it...is the greatest weapon I ever created._"

**-KP-**

_Go Tower's, Present Day_

The next day arrived and the entire team sat down for breakfast with Drakken, Shego noticed that Hego was trying to make conversation with Drakken, from the way they spoke it looked like it was not going well. She appreciated that Drakken was trying his best, dressed in a white polo shirt and beige chinos, just like he wore when he started the cupcake cover business. She remembered him telling her after the 'doomed from the start' caper that it was one of the few outfits he looked 'pretty darn snappy in.' It was around about 10:30 in the morning that the proximity alarm went off, the view screen showing a small, purple car flying towards the building. Heading up to the roof, they watched as the Sloth landed next to Shego's plane. Kim and Ron got out, Rufus perched on Ron's shoulder.

"Hey there princess," Shego said, heading over to the car and helping her unload a travel case. "Feeling better?"

"A lot better actually," Kim said. "So how are things with your brothers?"

"Going good actually, no arguments or threatening them," Shego said, eyeing a Club Banana bag in the trunk. "So what's that I see?"

"Your gift. A little something Monique and I threw together since you looked pretty darn spankin' in my mom's mission gear."

Picking the bag up, Shego glanced inside and her eyes widened at the contents.

"Is that what I think it is?" Shego asked. "Boy, you certainly got my colors down."

"I knew you'd like it," Kim said. "Wanna try it on?"

"Totally! You got your gear too?"

"So we can compare styles? Sure, I packed mine. Is there a place for me to change?"

"Yeah, you can change in the room we set up for you," Shego said. "C'mon, I'll show you."

Heading off to their rooms to change, the rest went to the main meeting room, Ron smiling in a knowing way.

"Okay, so what did you get Shego then?" Drakken asked, trying to guess. "A puppy or something?"

"From Club Banana?" Ron said, disbelievingly. "Uh dude, try again."

"Hmm, from what I seen from the bag, it's...clothes, right?"

"Took you long to figure that out," Ron said, noticing that Kim and Shego were standing at the doorway. "Woah, lookin' fab-bu-lous Shego!"

Drakken and Shego's brothers froze, staring at what Shego was wearing. Standing back to back with Kim, who wore her trademark purple mission gear, Shego wore an identical one but in her classic green and black color scheme. Attached to her mission belt was her own 'hairdryer now turned grapple gun', similar to the one Kim used but in Shego's colors.

"Have to admit, this new look rocks," Shego said, enjoying the feel of the fabric. "It breathes easier than my old suit, is a lot more comfortable _and_ is machine washable. Oy, having a dry clean only mission suit is a major pain in the butt. So what do you think Dr D?"

Drakken tried to answer but it instead came out as a weak, stunned babble, the sort of babble that said he was 'completely speechless.' Glancing at each other, Kim and Shego smiled before speaking in unison.

"He like's it," They said, before Shego quickly added. "JINX! You owe me a soda, princess!"

"Okay, you got me," Kim said, raising her hands in mock defeat. "So what we got planned for today?"

"A good old fashioned, family BBQ later on," Hego said. "Just like the ones we used to have back when we were a team."

"Yeah, I remember those," Shego said, thinking back to the BBQ's they had on those warm summer nights, when the sun was setting which gave the sky a warm, reddish orange glow. "That sounds perfect. But until then, how about we go into the city? See the sights and stuff."

"That sounds the bon-diggitiest!" Ron said, while the others nodded in agreement.

"Great, now I'm gonna change out of this and slip into something more casual," Shego said, before heading out the room, followed closely by Kim.

Sitting in an awkward silence, Drakken realised that he was sitting right next to Hego, an expression of discomfort on his face.

_Uh oh, I must have...er...what's that term...weirded him out with my reaction to Shego's new outfit,_ Drakken thought. _Better say something to him to break the ice._

"So...er...how about that new outfit eh?" Drakken said, thinking of the first thing that came to his head. "Very...er...chic."

"Er...yeah, it's...very nice," Hego replied, feeling extremely uncomfortable talking about Shego's new look.

_Oh man this is gonna turn into a train wreck,_ Ron thought, seeing the two were avoiding eye contact. _Time for the Ronman to step in._

"So Hego, how's Go City's Bueno Nacho doing?" Ron asked. "I heard they were upgrading the self service counters to allow Naco's to be sold."

"Sure are, the new counter's will also be selling a new sized cup that is 25% larger than the extra large."

_Ah, thank you buffoon,_ Drakken thought. _Right, note to self, study up on Bueno Nacho for a conversation topic with Hego. Wait, I used to be president of the company...but Hego might not want to hear me and Shego's past crimes. This is going to be trickier than I thought._

It didn't take long for Shego to change, arriving back in denim jeans and a pink t-shirt with a unbuttoned denim jacket and white sneakers. Kim had changed into a grey hooded sweatshirt, navy quarter length pants and baby blue sneakers. Walking in together, it was fairly obvious that they got on so well together as friends by the way they were laughing, Drakken only wished things could go the same way with him and Hego so Shego wouldn't get stressed around her brothers. Ready to leave, Kim and Ron decided to take Mego and the twins in the Sloth while Shego took Drakken and Hego by sea in the Go Boat, meeting up at Go City Harbour.

**-KP-**

_252,000 miles from Earth_

Passing by the moon, the comet continued on its trajectory towards Go City Forest Reserve, the transparent distortions fluctuating over the rock. Still being tracked by the watchful eyes of DeMontford's observatory in Go City, it's long journey was almost at an end.

**-KP-**

_DeMontford Tower's_

"Reven can't possibly win Mike," A mercenary said. "A hundred bucks say's that Reven will get creamed."

"Oh you're on, but I'm telling you that Reven can," Mike countered, arguing with his friend. While the two continued their bickering, they were unaware that their conversation topic was standing right behind them.

"_Can do what_?" Reven asked, watching as the two snapped to attention. "_So...are you going to tell me_?"

"Uh...well er...we have this bet going you see and Jerry here thinks you can't beat Kim Possible in a fight," Mike said, as his friend avoided eye contact with Reven.

"_Is that so_?" Reven said, turning to look at Jerry. "_Training room, five minutes. I always been meaning to take on a Holo-Kim, now is a good time as any._"

As Reven made its way to the training room, the two mercenaries ran to the break room, finding their co-workers were watching the Go City News, checking out their favorite action reporter on the giant T.V. screen.

"Man, check out that Jenny May," One of them said, laughing. "I hear that woman is single."

"Ah dream on Frankie. A gal like that will never go for ya."

"Hey you guy's," Jerry said. "Reven is heading down to the training room."

"Who cares, we're on a break here!" Frankie said, watching the T.V.

"Reven is going to be duking it out with a Holo-Kim!"

That got everyone's attention, rushing out of the room the mercenaries didn't want to miss out on a fight like that. All the simulations they saw of Reven duelling the Team Go holograms were getting boring and predictable. They knew Reven could easily take them all on with one hand tied behind its back but a Holo-Kim was different, since the Kim Possible had a unique fighting style that not many could match it would prove to be one challenging fight for Reven. Arriving at the training room, Reven was standing in the middle of the arena, a holographic computer interface right in front of Reven. Taking their seats, the entire room filled with the voices of dozens of excited mercenaries, more bets being placed on the victor.

As Reven programmed the perameters of the challenge, an image of DeMontford appeared in a small box on the interface.

"_I see you couldn't help but try the Holo-Kim challenge,_" DeMontford chuckled. "_I'll be watching the fight in my office._"

"_Should I capture or kill_?" Reven asked, knowing that DeMontford preferred to choose.

"_Indulge yourself,_" Was his answer, a slightly wicked smile on his face. Reven knew from the expression which option he actually wanted to see.

"_I will,_" Reven said darkly, pausing for a moment before deciding on a new set of perameters, just to make things more exciting for the spectators. Punching in a security override code, a warning message played.

"_Warning, holographic safety measures are now offline, high possible risk of injury or death,_" The automated voice said, resulting in the mercenaries getting more riled up. Although Reven trained with the Team Go holograms with the safety off, it was highly dangerous to attempt a new program without a safe practice run, just as Reven was about to do. On the interface screen, the fight parameters appeared.

**Holographic Duel Parameters**

**Holo-Opponent: Kimberly Ann Possible**

**Challenger: Reven**

**Difficulty: Maximum**

**Safety Measures: Deactivated**

**Objective: Victory by Fatality**

_This is going to be fun,_ Reven thought, punching in another command.

A bright flash of light filled the centre of the arena as a holographic representation of Kim Possible appeared before Reven, dressed in her purple mission gear. Not too pleased with her appearance, Reven punched in another command, the clothes the Holo-Kim was wearing flashed brilliantly until they were replaced with her classic black crop top, green cargo pants and grey sneakers. Reven felt giving the mercenaries an old school bout to watch.

**"**You ready," The Holo-Kim asked, a cocky smile on her face.

"_Are you_?" Reven retorted, powering up all weapon systems.

The Holo-Kim was a magnificent representation of all data collected on her previous exploits, the combat AI based on all her missions and the personality AI was based on the blog she kept on her website. It only had a 1.5% margin of error in both personality and combat, but if Reven ever faced the real Kim Possible then this battle would be prep work.

"_Simulation commencing in five...four...three...two...one," _The automated voice said, finishing with a starting klaxon.

Moving with enhanced speed, Reven darted towards Kim, utilising the skills it acquired in all the Team Go exercises. Electricity coursed over a hand as Reven made a vicious slashing motion, only to miss as the Holo-Kim vaulted over Reven, kicking the cybernetic warrior in the back and causing it to lose balance. Slamming into the ground, Reven glanced at the hologram before getting up and moving in for another attack.

_She's good, real good,_ Reven thought. _Let's see how she handles this_.

Morphing its right fore arm into an energy rifle, Reven fired off a rapid salvo of enegy bolts, silently cursing as the Holo-Kim evaded all of them expertly, forcing to morph back to prepare for hand to hand combat as Reven pursued its opponent. Cheers filled the arena as mercenaries began rooting for Reven, while others rooted for the Holo-Kim. Reven didn't mind those cheering for the Holo-Kim, they would soon be dissapointed. Thinking fast, Reven began to sprint towards the Holo-Kim, deciding to fight in close quarters and try win the fight with its bare hands.

Trading blows, they matched each other move for move, Reven nearly gaining the upper hand before the Holo-Kim performed a leg sweep, knocking Reven to the ground again. Getting annoyed with its opponent, Reven flipped back up, a burning determination to win the fight. Morphing the arm again, Reven fired off more energy bolts, the blots getting closer to the Holo-Kim. While evading the blasts, the Holo-Kim pulled out a holographic grapplegun and taking aim while evading the searing energy she managed to fire it. With the safeties off and not expecting that move, Reven was slow to evade and paid the price, feeling the sharp claw hammering into its left shoulder. Sparks erupted from the damage received, Reven letting out a cry of pain as it clasped its injury, the joint servos damaged from the attack.

_Right, now she asked for it_! Reven thought, retaliating on a mix of natural fighting instinct and pure rage.

Charging forward for another attack, Reven decided to trick the Holo-Kim, knowing that the AI was based on human perameters it could simulate human error and was programmed to be tricked. Feinting left and making it appear it was going to spring towards its opponent in a handspring attack, Reven waited until the Holo-Kim began to counter, vaulting into the air at the last possible moment. Landing behind its opponent, Reven energised a claw-like hand and drove it forwards like a electrified blade, deliberately stabbing the Holo-Kim in it's left shoulder.

_That was payback,_ Reven thought, watching the Holo-Kim scream in agony as she clasped her shoulder.

The AI did simulate everything, including the pain the holograms felt when injured. Performing a leg sweep on its oppenent, Reven floored the Holo-Kim before it's fore arm morphed into the energy rifle, taking aim and firing. Everyone watched in stunned silence as the energy bolt hammered into the Holo-Kim's head, the hologram exploding into millions of data fragments and ending the simulation.

"_Simulation ceased,_" The computer said. "_Medical personnel have been dispatched._"

No one spoke as they stared at Reven, a hand clasped over the smoldering, damaged shoulder as the mercenary began to leave the room. On the giant view screens at the top of the arena, the results of the duel appeared.

**Holographic Duel Results**

**Winner: Reven**

**Time: 2min 19sec**

**Penalties Received: Injury occured at 1min 58sec**

**Combat Score: 67%**

Medical personnel rushed in with a stretcher, only to have Reven casually wave a hand to dismiss them, preferring to go on its own. On its way out the mercenary noticed Mike and Jerry were standing by the doors, trying not to look at the damage it sustained. Stopping before them, Jerry trembled as Reven turned to face him, the blank mask terrifying him as he couldn't tell if it was angry or not.

"_I believe that settles the matter,_" Reven said coolly, before walking away.

Once outside the training room, Reven began to make its way towards the medical facility for repairs, ignoring the excruitiating pain. A small trickle of blood flowed from damaged armor, dripping through the cold, metal fingers that pressed tightly against the injury. Although despite many years of cybernetic enhancements Reven had received during its life, it was pure human instinct that won the duel.

**-KP-**

_Go Tower's_

Arriving back at the tower's after a day of exploring the sights of Go City, they stopped by several points of interest such as the Cuddle Buddies Museum, Go City Mall, Go City Museum of Art, Go City Sport's Stadium, Go City High (Shego's old high school), Go City U (also her old university) and climbed to the top of Go City Viewing Tower, which gave them a view of the entire city. Ironically for Kim and Shego, in one of the photos they had posed together with their boyfriends, DeMontford Tower's was in the background.

Heading to the back of the building, a large patio area with a family sized wooden table with plenty of chairs for guests awaited them. At the side was a large DIY BBQ smoker grill, which Mego began to fill with charcol while Hego began to make several attempts at lighting it with matches.

"Hold on a sec, I'll get it eventu..." He said, cut off when a small green plasma bolt hit the charcol, lighting the BBQ grill. "...uh...nevermind. Thanks sis!"

"Anytime bro," Shego said, leaning over to Kim and Ron. "It usually takes him about an hour to get it fired up but my stomach can't wait that long."

"Heard that!" Hego said in mock annoyance, listening to the laughter at the table.

While Hego began to cooking the burgers and hotdogs, the Wego twins went into the kitchen to carry out the salad, sauces, potato salad, coleslaw, burger and hotdog buns, large bottles of soda along with the plates and cutlery, to which their powers came in very handy for carrying such a large load outside.

Shego caught up with her brother's, hearing how things went after she left and what they were doing with their lives until the grilled food was ready. Helping themselves, everyone started digging in, piling their plates high.

"Oh I need to burn this off," Shego said, taking a bite into her burger. "I'll be hitting the gym tomorrow, that's for sure."

"Hey, I might join you," Kim said, taking some salad. "So what equipment you got there?"

"The basics and more," Hego said. "Weights, treadmill, punching bags and an indoor combat ring for honing our fighting skills."

"That gives me an idea," Kim said, looking at Shego. "How about a match tomorrow?"

"Ya sure about that Kim?" Shego asked, taking Kim's well being into consideration. "I mean...I don't want you to rush yourself."

"I'm sure I'll be fine and besides it will only be a friendly spar."

"Okay princess, tomorrow morning, after breakfast," Shego said. "And to make it a fair fight, I won't use my powers."

"That's fine with me."

Noticing Rufus was trying to put tomato ketchup on a hotdog, Hego helped out while hearing what Shego was saying to Drakken.

"Listen...Drew, since were dating and everything, well tomorrow I want you to stop by my room since there's something I want to show you."

Shocked at what he misinterpreted, Hego squeezed the bottle far too tightly, spraying Shego and Drakken with ketchup. Wiping a large glob from her face, everyone saw that Shego was trying her hardest to keep calm, shooting Hego a very annoyed glance.

"Kitchen, now," Shego said, through clenched teeth. "Dr D, go get cleaned up."

_Uh oh,_ Hego thought. Getting up he followed Shego and Drakken into the kitchen, leaving Kim, Ron, Mego and the Wego twins feeling very awkward, unsure whenever the night was ruined or not and prepared to listen to a potential screaming match.

In the kitchen, Shego motioned for Hego to wait while Drakken stood around, unsure of what to do.

"Dr D...Drew, y'know where the bathroom is," Shego said, just barely keeping her cool. "Get cleaned up and change your shirt. I need to have a chat..._alone._"

Hurrying out of the room, Drakken left Shego alone with her brother, hoping to get away before any potential trouble started.

"Right now...just what was that?" Shego asked, indicating to her face. "What made you want to give me and Drew a ketchup face mask?"

"Well I was helping the little naked mole rat with the ketchup...er...then I...accidentally overheard you talking to your boyfriend...then I...er, reacted with surprise," Hego answered, trying to keep his sister calm.

"Okay, so you overheard me talking to...wait, it was the bit about me asking Drew to my room, isn't it?"

"Well...er...yes," Hego gulped.

"And just what did you think I meant by it?" Shego asked, watching him squirm.

At that moment, Hego couldn't think of an answer and if he did then she would most likely explode in a fit of rage. Hoping to diffuse the situation, he decided to answer with a question.

"So, er...what are you going to show him?" Hego asked, watching Shego take a cleansing breath.

"I'm going to show him the photo I keep under my pillow," Shego answered. "I wanted to show him a photo of us with mom and dad, tell him more about our family. I even want to tell him about...Sabrina."

Hego realised just how much she really cared for Drakken, prepared to not only tell him about her parents but also the fact that the Wego's weren't the only twins. If things had gone a little differently, Shego would have had a twin sister but unfortunately passed away shortly after birth, leaving her the only survivor. But what made him feel terrible was how much she wanted to make her return to them work, in any other situation she would have ignited her powers and blasted him through a wall but instead she chose to remain calm, just nearing the edge of losing her temper.

"Sis...I'm sorry," He said, wrapping an arm around her and brought her in for a hug which calmed her down. "I didn't mean to do that...okay."

"Apology accepted bro," Shego said, smiling a little. "Boy, you really can be a clutz Hego."

Drakken arrived back in the kitchen, cleaned up and wearing a light blue, short sleaved shirt, noticing the family moment before him.

"So, everything okay?" Drakken asked.

"Yeah, it is," Shego said, heading over to him and kissing him on the cheek. "I'm gonna get this stuff cleaned out of my hair then I'll meet you guy's outside."

Leaving the two alone, Shego went to the bathroom to take a shower before changing. With a potential family disaster just narrowly avoided, Hego decided to try continue the family meal.

"Listen, Drakken...I'm sorry for that ketchup mishap...it won't happen again."

"Well I'm not mad or anything," Drakken said, chuckling a little. "Anyway I know things haven't been easy, that our conversations have been 'awkweird' as these teens put it but let's try talk some more, see where it take us. Oh and Drakken doesn't sound right, just call me Drew or pal if you want."

"You got...pal," Hego said, smiling. Heading back outside, the two started the first steps at building a friendship.

**-KP-**

_DeMontford Tower's_

DeMontford was seated at his desk in his darkened office, checking over the company daily reports in his preferred environment, his eyesight improved by his connection with his 'associate' gave him the ability to see well in darkness. Stopping briefly, he couldn't help glance at the photograph of himself with the young blonde woman, her emerald eyes a prominant feature. It was painful to look at it, considering the aniversary of the accident was coming up. Looking at the luxury leather couch facing the large office windows, he saw a repaired Reven was watching the sunset, an activity which became a sort of ritual everynight.

"Still enjoy watching the sunset?" DeMontford asked, with a weak chuckle.

"_I don't enjoy it, I merely admire and respect it,_" Reven answered. "_Like it's dark nature._"

"What do you mean by that?"

"_Most people of this city see a sunset as a thing of beauty, when I see the cold, harsh truth of it,_" Reven answered. "_It's that it really is a constant reminder that another day has ended, a sign that all things must come to an end. Such as Team Go._"

DeMontford was stunned by those words, while silently hearing the laugh of his 'associate,' entertained by Reven's dark philosophy.

The mercenary glanced at DeMontford, raising a hand to a small button at the base of its neck.

"_I...prefer to admire it without my mask,_" Reven said. "_If you will premit me, father._"

"Yes...yes you may," DeMontford said, a wave of his hand gesturing to 'go ahead.'

Pressing the button, a hiss of air escaped while Reven removed the helmet, setting it down on the couch beside it. No one except DeMontford, his 'associate' and several trusted doctor's sworn to secrecy saw Reven's 'face'. It was one of the most closely guarded secrets of the company. It was also a face that brought great heartache to DeMontford, a trembling hand reaching foward to place the photograph on his desk face down while he winced, hearing something only he could hear.

"Yes, I know!" He snapped, trembling with rage. "Must you always keep reminding me?"

"Taunting you again?" A female voice asked, coming from Reven.

Before he could answer, a knock at the door prevented his response, watching as Reven continued staring the sunset, the fading light dimly illuminating the face.

"Enter," DeMontford said, watching as a young rookie mercenary entered, holding a folder in his hands.

"Sir, I came to deliver..." He said, noticing a helmetless Reven. Only seeing the back of the mercenary, all he can see was short hair that hung down to the base of the neck. As Reven turned her head slightly, he could see the deathly white complexion from the jawline while the rest of the face was hidden from his line of view.

"Well, what is it?" DeMontford snapped, growing impatient.

"Oh...uh...classified documents from the research department," He explained. "For project Rainbow Sword."

"Leave them on the shelf next to you and leave," DeMontford said harshly, returning to his paperwork.

Placing the sealed folder on the shelf, the mercenary turned to leave, stopping in his tracks when DeMontford spoke.

"What did you see?" He said suddenly, while still reading the reports.

"E..Excuse me sir?"

"Reven," DeMontford said, nodding his head in her direction. "What did you see."

"Nothing much sir," The mercenary gulped, terrified at what was going on.

"Good...now leave us."

Turning around, the mercenary left the office in a hurry, not wishing to stay there any longer than needed. As soon as the door closed, DeMontford glanced at Reven.

"Was he telling the truth?" He asked.

"Yes," She answered, still staring at the sunset. "I could detect no trace of any lie in his voice, however he was terrified out of his mind. Do you wish me to dispose of him anyway?"

"No, no, I don't want to go through the hassle of hiring a new merc. Besides I reckon he'll never talk, he knows the price for doing so."

"Lucky him," Reven said, watching as the sun started to dissapear below the horizon, the fading light shining onto her emerald eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>SC90'S Chapter Follow Up<strong>

Hey there readers, another chapter posted means another author's follow up. Well I'm still building things up for a pretty big chapter coming up with plenty of drama and action following it.

Now I been using some newly acquirred skill from my university course in film to help write out the action scenes here, my writing skills will also receive a next major boost when I start my second year in which I will be studying professional screen writing. A lot of that has been improved by reading numerous screenplays for famous films but since I am a KP fan there's a script which was originally penned by Schooley and McCorkle for a live action KP movie but was never made, the script still stored away to this day. I don't know about you but a live action KP film may rock but the fans have grown to love the voice actors, so an animated film on the big screen would work better. I reckon it might look cool as a Pixar movie, but what do you guy's and gal's think?

Well I yakked on enough about my views on a KP film long enough, so now onto you, the readers! I would like to thank you all for reading this chapter, special thanks to CajunBear73, Resisting the Borg and zzzoo99 for reading and reviewing. Now on my profile I mentioned that I have now enabled anonymous reviews, so feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think and I'll be sure to thank you in the next chapter. Take care everybody.


	4. Chapter 3: Sparring Partner's

_Disclaimer. I do not own any characters from the Kim Possible franchise, they remain the sole property of Disney. __The OC's Reven, Charles DeMontford and Xyvrox were created by me so if anyone wishes to use them for their story then you have to ask for permission first._

_Author's note: Wow, been a while since I last updated this! I'll give a huge explanation for a huge hiatus on this story in the follow up, along with the future of the Shego of Team Go series._

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter III-<strong>

**Sparring Partner's**

_Go Tower's_

When Kim and Ron retired to their room to sleep, Ron shot Shego a mock annoyed expression when he saw the former villainess had set up two single beds which made Kim giggle. Shego joked that she promised Kim's father to make sure that Kim and Ron _behaved_ themselves while sharing a room, Shego and Rufus breaking out into hysterical fits of laughter at the embarrassment on the two teens faces. It was roughly 4am in the morning when Ron woke up, hearing the hushed gasps of Kim in the single bed next to him. Opening his eyes and blinking them to clear the blurred vision, he saw Kim walk over to the dresser table in their room and sat down in front of it, trembling while staring into the mirror. Getting out of his own bed and taking care not to wake Rufus, Ron made his way over to Kim and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder's, taking note that she was drenched in sweat.

"Nightmare?" Ron asked quietly, Kim answering him with a slow nod. "How bad was it?"

"Really bad," Kim whispered, wiping a few tears from her eyes. "I...dreamt about the...the mission to stop Diego."

Ron remained silent as Kim continued, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I-It was when I had the metal pipe in my h-hand, furious at what Diego put me through," Kim whispered, her voice trembling. "Only this time, Drakken was too late to stop me. I brought the pipe down on him again and again and again. I was...smiling as I did it, enjoying every second of it. Once I had finished, I turned to face you, looking into your eyes...and I saw nothing but...revulsion and horror. It then hit me that I became something I feared of becoming, something th-that made you...made you stop loving me."

Kim couldn't hold it back any longer and buried her face into Ron's shoulder, tears streaming from her eyes as he held her, stroking her hair gently and whispering into her ear.

"Kim, listen to me," Ron said soothingly, kissing her on the cheek. "Don't think like that. I love you and I'll never stop loving you."

"But what if I really end up crossing the line? What if I actually do something I would regret...or not."

"You won't," Ron said reassuringly, cupping her jaw with his hand and looking into her eyes. "I know you won't. Now it's late so try get some sleep, okay?"

"Y-Yeah, okay," Kim sighed, getting up and walking over to her bed with Ron, his arm wrapped around her. "Ron, can you...sleep with me in my bed tonight? In case I have another nightmare?"

Ron nodded. "Sure thing KP."

Climbing into the bed together, Kim smiled as Ron wrapped an arm around her midsection as he snuggled up next to her, holding her close to him.

"Goodnight Kim," He whispered, as Kim turned her head to kiss him tenderly, enjoying their little lip lock.

"'Night Ron," Kim mumbled, resting her head on the pillow and drifting off to sleep.

For the rest of the night, Kim didn't have any nightmares and slept peacefully next to Ron, unaware of the falling object that streaked across the sky and crashed into the Go City Forest Reserve. The small comet's explosion was a soft boom in the distance but up close, a deafening roar, the intense heat incinerating the trees nearby. The comet still emanated the mysterious transparent shimmer that fluctuated, until the energy left the remains of the rock and formed into three separate forms. In the distance, the cityscape of Go City was barely visible above the burning tree tops yet they could sense another of their own kind in the city, one of the three who knew Xyvrox all too well. Without speaking to each other, they slowly begun their journey towards the city.

**-KP-**

_34 Years Ago, Stop City_

It had been many years since Xyvrox bonded to DeMontford and it was a bond that benefitted them both. Already Xyvrox helped DeMontford's company bring out technology that was advanced but not too advanced to arouse suspicion, keeping the company ahead of its competitors. However the more advanced tech was used for a plan that Xyvrox had formed with DeMontford, one which upon completion would offer the both of them power beyond any human's wildest dreams. The energy that came from the comet deteriorated significantly over the eons it traveled in space, originally having a bio-energy signature like Xyvrox but with artificial energy to give it _unique_ abilities. The artificial energy was still there but the bio-energy was partially gone, only remnants remaining.

To give it a bio-energy signature, it needed to bond to a living host but the artificial energy proved lethal to humans; mankind's bodies being too fragile for the bonding process. Yet Xyvrox worked on theories of genetic modification, concluding that humans altered on a genetic level could survive but it would take too much time to give a test group of already living humans treatments to alter their genetic make-up. Instead it was easier to give moderate genetic modifications to a female, who would then procreate to give them subjects born with the ability to survive the bond; preferably a female who was at the peak of physical condition.

DeMontford and Xyvrax looked through the company files, going through the scientists, technicians and even guards families until they found something of interest. Placing the selected file on the giant view screen in DeMontford's office, they found someone who perfectly fitted their needs.

"Her name is Erin Gover, she's the daughter of one of our security officer's," DeMontford said, looking at the image of an attractive young woman with dark hair, emerald eyes and a distinctive sharp jaw line. "She was very athletic in her high school; Captain of both the cheer squad and women's track team. She's already married and is hoping to start a family once they have sorted themselves out financially."

"_She will be perfect for our needs,_" Xyvrax said, chuckling to himself. "_We can give her the modifications disguised as inoculations over a period of time, so we'll need an agent in the hospital or clinic she normally visits to give her the treatments. She'll become healthier and stronger as a result but her children will be strong enough to survive the bonding process."_

"Would the bonding provoke any physical changes?"

"_There is a chance it will, but only small,_" Xyvrox said. "_The modifications are designed to make sure the energy stays in remission. If they are altered then it would give them extraordinary abilities, essentially turn them into God's in human eyes. It might make the later stages of our plan more difficult."_

"Once the children have bonded, it would take how long for the energy composition to alter?"

"_Depends on the human host but it should take no more that 25 Earth years at least, plenty of time to prepare for the final stages._"

The buzz on the intercomm snapped them out of their plans, a familiar voice speaking to DeMontford.

"Sir, your daughter is waiting to see you," His secretary said, DeMontford realising it was lunch time, a time his daughter always spent with him on their break hours. "Shall I send her on in?"

"Go ahead and send Alexa in," DeMontford said, disconnecting the intercom and switching the giant view screen off.

His office door opened and DeMontford smiled as a young, attractive woman with short blonde hair and green eyes entered, wearing a white lab coat with her company i.d. badge on the breast pocket.

"Hi dad," She said, as she made her way over to his desk and leant over, kissing him on the cheek. "Tough day?"

"A little," He chuckled, get up from his desk to get his coat. "So, ready for lunch? 'Thought we try that new Thai place across the street."

"Oh, I like it when you really spoil me daddy," Alexa said, speaking in her mock spoilt princess impression, one of her many jokes that made him laugh. "Can I have a pony afterwards?"

"No, but you can have the bill if you want," DeMontford joked back, chuckling as she burst out laughing. "C'mon then kiddo, let's eat."

**-KP-**

_Go Tower's_

Kim and Ron awoke from the sound of knocking at the door, tiredly sitting up in bed when they heard the knocking again. Kim glanced at the alarm clock and gasped when she saw it was nearly quarter to ten, rubbing her eyes to try wake herself up a bit more when the knocking was heard again, followed by Shego's voice.

"Yo, Kimmie and Rodent Boy, ya up yet?" Shego's voice asked from the other side, before slowly opening the door to check on them. "Guh, you guy's always sleep so la...Oh...My...Gosh!"

Kim and Ron's rubbed their eyes tiredly, their vision clearing to show that Shego had craned her head around the ajar door, her jaw dropped in shock. Rufus was sitting on the bed Ron had once slept in, his arms crossed while giving him a 'dude, explain youself' look.

"Okay, this is so not what it looks like," Ron said, laughing nervously while his face started to turn a shade of red as he got out of bed. "Look I can explain! Our pyjama's are totally on!"

As if on cue, his pyjama short's fell down to reveal his Fearless Ferret boxer's, Rufus bursting out laughing while Shego averted her eyes in mock disgust.

"Aw man, even my pyjama's too?!"

"I asked Ron to keep me company after a bad dream," Kim explained, registering the look of concern on Shego's face. "It's okay, I'm fine. We'll be down for breakfast."

"Mmm, breakfast," Rufus chirped, rubbing his belly and hopping off the bed, scampering over to Shego's side and climbing up onto her shoulder.

"You sure you're okay?" Shego asked, knowing how proud Kim could get when the going got tough and might keep her emotions bottled up; Shego did the same when she was Kim's age. "Wanna talk about it later?"

"No, I'll be alright," Kim said, getting out of bed and stretching her arms. "I just really needed my BF last night, that's all."

Grabbing her robe from the closet, she left her room with Shego, Ron closely following them into the kitchen. Shego's brother's were at the table with Drakken; who was sitting next to Hego, each having a bowl of cereal. Shego poured Kim and Ron a cup of coffee for them; splash of milk and sugar for the both of them while she poured herself a cup of black coffee.

"Yuck, you drink black coffee?" Ron said, while Shego shrugged.

"It's an acquired taste," She said, sitting down and pouring herself a bowl of fruit loops.

They talked about what they were going to do that day, thinking about hitting the Go City Mega Mall which had the third largest Smarty Mart in America but boasted the largest Club Banana outlet. After finishing their breakfast, Shego wanted to hit the gym to get herself pumped for the day, Kim still insisting to join her for a sparring match like she promised the day before.

While the other's watched T.V in the meeting room, interested about the report of the small meteor that impacted just outside the city while Shego and Kim went to the gym area, the young redhead impressed with all the equipment there. They had almost every type of apparatus needed to exercise the whole body and keep it in peak physical condition; Shego smiling at the memories it brought back of her training with her brother's, always kicking their butts when it came to combat training. They went to the changing room area and changed in separate stalls, coming out in their mission gear.

"I see you're trying out the new outfit," Kim said, noticing what Shego was wearing.

"Meh, thought I'll put it through it's paces and break it in," Shego said, heading over to the training mat. "Alright, quick friendly spar and I won't use my powers. So, best out of three?"

"Sure," Kim said, getting ready for action.

Taking a stand at either end of the mat, they took up their preferred stance, Shego smirking when she mimed ringing a bell.

"Okay Possible, ding-ding," Shego said, launching immediately into an somersault, planning on landing behind Kim for a quick sweep attack. Possible was ready for it though, waiting for the last second to spin around and counter it with a block before launching a punch towards Shego.

The green skinned heroine smirked as she ducked and flipped backwards suddenly, taking Kim by surprise and losing her balance, attempting regain her posture to no avail and ultimately landing on her backside. Shego just smiled and held out her hand which Kim took, getting helped off the ground and back onto her feet.

"Never saw you use that move before," Kim gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"I kept a few tricks for a rainy day," Shego said, heading over to her side of the mat. "Ready for round two?"

"You bet," Kim said, thinking of trying out a few new cheer moves that she didn't use in combat yet. "But I got a few tricks too y'know."

"Ooh, this I gotta see!"

Shego went in on the attack, cartwheeling forward and launching off the floor with her hands, taken by surprise herself when Kim crouched and flipped into the air, straightening herself out horizontally and spinning over Shego's head, twisting her body to right herself vertically and land crouched on one foot, the inertia of her spin powering the leg sweep that knocked Shego's legs out underneath and sent her faceplanting onto the floor.

"W-Woah," Shego said, a little shakily. "I gotta steal that move Kimmie!"

"Urgh, maybe you shouldn't," Kim groaned, her face turning a shade of green while clasping her stomach. "So the major head spin."

"Oh boy, you better not hurl on me," Shego joked, provoking a small laugh from Kim. "Ready for the final round?"

"You bet. I'm so gonna win this."

"Ooh, you wish."

Getting ready for the final round, Shego was surprised by Kim who made the first move, taking the offensive and sending a few quick punches, blocking each one as quick as she could.

"Woah, normally I make the first move," Shego said, evading a spinning kick from Kim and countering with a quick jab to the back of her knee, the auburn haired teens leg buckling but used the momentum of flip backwards into a defensive posture. "Nice counter by the way."

"Thanks," Kim said, this time allowing Shego to go in on the offensive and matching each kick and punch she thrown. "This is...woah, nearly got me there...anyway, this is kind'a fun."

"Meh, I prefer fighting you in your battle suit. Those gizmos sure pack a challenge."

"Once Wade has fixed it, I'll wear it the next time we spar," Kim said, grabbing Shego's shoulders and kicking off from the ground, flipping over her opponent and spinning once she landed, only for Shego to counter the roundhouse with ease. "Darn, thought that would work."

"Should'a tried this," Shego said, grabbing Kim's shoulders and performing the exact same move, this time spinning 180 degrees in mid-air while perfectly vertical over Kim's head, resulting in Shego directly facing Kim's back once she landed. Kim couldn't react in time and she felt a powerful hand grab her arm, before she knew what was happening she was thrown over Shego's shoulder, landing heavily on the ground. "Look's like I won the match, Princess."

Kim took Shego's offered hand and was helped off the floor again, her breathing heavy from the spar they had. Shego was a little out of breath herself, chuckling as she clasped a friendly hand on Kim's shoulder.

"Wow," Kim gasped, surprised she lost the match. "I thought that would work."

"Well to be perfectly honest, I usually tend to...," Shego began, only to trail off when she took Kim's recent ordeal into consideration.

"Tend to what?" Kim asked, shooting Shego a quizzical look. "Shego...w-what aren't you telling me?"

"Look, Kim...forget it. Let's just..."

"Shego...please, just tell me."

Shego stopped and closed her eyes, silently cursing herself for her stupidity before looking at Kim. She could see the young teen was dreading to hear what Shego had to say yet needed to know.

"Back when I was a villain, I tended to overlook stuff," Shego sighed, as she saw the uneasy look in Kim's eyes. "Such as the...the little mistakes you made in combat."

"What?" Kim whispered, a tremor in her voice as she tried to take it what Shego said. "What kind of..._mistakes_?"

"Kim, just forget about it," Shego said, trying to steer Kim into happier thoughts. "Look, let's just hit the mall and get you a few cute outfits your boyfriend can drool over, okay? Heck, I might as well get something to wear while on a date with Dr. D."

"Y-Yeah, you're right," Kim said, putting on the most convincing smile ever. "Let's just...forget about it."

Kim smiled as she walked with Shego into the changing room and appeared to be alright, but the older woman knew better and was furious at herself for unintentionally rubbing salt into Kim's open emotional wounds. Who knows what it could do to Kim's already fragile state of mind?

_'Oy vey, I really done it this time,' _Shego thought.

**-KP-**

_Go City_

During their trip in Go City, Kim kept a happy front up while at the mall with Shego, visiting the Club Banana store. She was amazed at how big it was, being over five storey's tall and packed with all the latest designer fashions from Coco Banana himself.

_'Monique would love to see this,'_ Kim thought, checking out the swimwear that would make Ron smile whenever they hit the beach together. Shego was already talking to one of the store employee's, asking about the latest green fashions. While Shego was occupied, it gave Kim time to go over what Shego said, about her making mistakes in their past fights.

_'No, Shego said "little" mistakes,'_ Kim thought, remembering all the fights she had with Shego and going over each move they traded carefully. _'But just how many mistakes did I make all those times?'_

Kim placed a few swimsuits she was looking at back before checking out the dresses, finding a few that would make Ron completely speechless. One was a beautiful crimson silk dress that sparkled in the light, not too long but not too short and seemed to compliment Kim's form. Taking it over to the changing room, she tried it on while a terrifying thought shot through her mind, one she knew was bound to pop in sooner or later but was unable to stop it.

_'If I wasn't a good a fighter as Shego let on, could she easily had the chance to kill me all those times?'_ Kim thought, leaning against the side of the changing room and taking several deep breaths. _'All those times I narrowly escaped death, was it just skill or luck or...something else?'_

"Yo Kimmie, you tried it on yet?" Shego asked, snapping Kim from her thoughts.

"Y-Yeah, I was just about to change out of..."

"Hey, at least let me take a look at it first!"

Opening the changing room door, Shego let out of wolf whistle as she admired the dress. Kim certainly had good taste in style.

"Stoppable is going to love that," She laughed, forming a frame with her hands and looking at Kim through the gap. "Find a pair of cute matching shoes and you got yourself an outfit that can knock a man dead!"

Kim glanced back at her reflection in the mirror and smiled at what she saw, knowing Shego was right about Ron's reaction to the dress; which was exactly why she was going to buy it. Shego went into the cubicle next to Kim and changed into a few outfits that worked well with her skin tone, going over to the checkout with Kim once they were done modelling them. For the rest of the day they cruised the mall, stopping by a juice bar before visiting a few other different stores, eventually ending up carrying a closetful of new clothes by the end of the day. During their trip out, Kim couldn't help feel a new growing emotion whenever she was with Shego, something that she never felt back when she fought her when she was a villain.

Fear. Fear of which if she truely had cut loose, never ignoring the mistakes Kim made in combat then there was the fact that Shego could have been perfectly capable of killing her in combat. For now Kim pushed those feelings deep down, not wanting to ruin Shego's reunion with her brothers.

They met Ron and the other's outside the Smarty Mart, Ron already lumbered with bags of junk he had bought; he had a tendency to buy cool looking stuff even if he didn't have the space for it. Shego's brothers were carrying a few more supplies for the kitchen, with another big dinner planned for tonight that Ron offered to cook, hoping to try out a few new recipes he been working on. While they left the mall, they were unaware of the silent figure crouched on top of the mall, spy on them during one of her many stealth runs throughout the city.

Reven flexed her shoulder, the joint servos still feeling stiff from her fight with the holo-Kim simulation but it was the healing flesh on her shoulder that gave her the most discomfort, still aching from when it was injured. Already it was being treated by trusted doctors, boosting the healing speed of the organic components of Reven's body. Reven sometimes tried to think back to when she was still human, before she had cybernetic modifications done to herself but the neural blocks denied her access to those memories. Perhaps it was for the best though, as whoever she was before was long since dead. Now she was only Reven, a hybrid of human and machine trained...no, _designed _to take down Team Go.

Standing up and walking away from the edge of the roof, Reven begun to make her way back for further repairs, passing by a metal vent that curved 90 degrees. She stopped and examined her reflection, staring at the metal face plate that concealed her identity. It was forbidden of her to look at her real face, due to risk of psych trauma. Sometimes she was curious to see what was under there, to see the identity of what she once was that had been kept from her all these years, but only slightly.

Continuing on, she returned home.

* * *

><p><strong>SC90's Chapter Follow Up<strong>

Hey there everyone, been a while since this story was updated! Right first of all I would like to thanks everyone who has been reading, reviewing, faving and following this so far. Big thanks to CajunBear73, Resisting the Borg, zzz0099, Anthony1, BlakkMagic25, Librana, Chrysantha Justine Addison, Eternal Sidekick, Neo the Saiyan angel, RedtailHawk19, TNI, lightsoldier297 and pcfreak30!

The reason for the huge hiatus was that I ran into a block while writing this, despite having the entire plot panned out. I still didn't feel too happy about how Drake turned out and so I came up with the plot for So Not The Drama and kind'a focused on that, among other projects such as the Bonnie story Inescapable (I'm still tweaking the next chapter for that, so it should be up in a few weeks once CB and Sen beta'd it). So now I'm working this this badboy again since a few reviews requested I continue this story and bring out the final installment of the trilogy (which is going to be big, I assure you!)

Also I decided to reboot the Shego of Team Go series as a stand alone fic series, one which will stay more faithfully to the series. The Gover family will be renamed as the Go's, Shego's younger self will not be an asthmatic weakling but a troubled young girl who is the middle child of the family and some of the villains origins will be tweaked. The reasons for that was due to a power failure on the laptop while transferring files a while back, which resulted in them being lost so I decided to try again with that. The reboot should be out by the end of this year or the start of the next.

The plots I originally planned to bring out will be salvaged and incorporated into this fanfic, with explanations on why GJ was involved in Team Go's origins and how Shego's father died.

So until next time then!

SC90 - Chris


End file.
